RAIN
by Green Sea Blossom
Summary: Mafuyu has just admitted that she loves Sasha. She's terrified and happy at the same time, but is unsure about how Sasha feels about her. Passions start to spark, as Mafuyu is loved by another for the first time in her sad, unloved life.
1. Fear of Heart

**This story goes along with my one-shot, "Wild Emotions", and I wanted to write more, so I thought of this! Hope you like!(^-^)**

**P.S : Sorry if the story goes a little fast, I'll try to slow down!()**

**_Don't own "Seikon No Qwaser"!(Wish I did though!(^.^))_**

_RAIN_

Tomo had just gotten back yesterday. We had somehow managed to get her back from the other Qwaser, and had brought her home safely.

I was so happy to have Tomo back! I had missed and worried about her so much, and hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since she had been taken again.

I sighed softly into my pillows, it was now the morning of the next day, and I was a bit reluctant to get up.

Because HE would be out there, and I had been so confused around him lately. He had saved and protected me countless times….and I now knew that what I was feeling now was inedible.

It was only natural that I start to feel this attraction towards him.

He was unlike any other boy I've ever know, or person, for that matter, and I wanted him to hold me and kiss while keeping me close to him….never to let me go. But that was only dream. I already know that he will reject me, and I already know what will happen when he does.

It will break me, break me in such a way that I might never be able to recover from it. Yes….this is a very complicated I don't know how to handle it on my own…which is way I was glad I had Tomo.

If I ever needed to talk to someone, she would always be there to comfort and help me.

I sighed as I looked over at Tomo's bed. She was looking right at me, with a worried face. "Mafuyu-Chan? Are you thinking about your…_problem_…again?"

I looked away tears started to come into my eyes. I remembered telling Tomo about my feeling last night, needing to tell SOMEONE, and all she did was give a smile and note that she would give me support.

I felt her come over to me and wrap her motherly arms around me. "It will be okay Mafuyu-Chan….I just know it will! Do you…want to come down for breakfast..or stay up here for a while?"

I sniffled, trying not to cry anymore, I didn't want Tomo to go alone without me. Especially since it was her first day back, and she needed her best friend with her. But…when I thought of HIM being down there…I just couldn't. I had finally told someone how I felt, and in doing so became more real to me.

I loved Sasha….I really loved him! Yet, I was also so afraid of him. He could hurt me in my most tender area, my heart, and leave me for dead.

"Mafuyu-Chan, if you don't want to go….it's alright. You…you must feel really vulnerable right now."

She then jumped off of the bed and started to get dressed, I looked at her with a tear stained face, "R-really Tomo…I-I'm sorry…I-I just can't…" I didn't know why this morning was so much different. I had been scared before, but now….I was terrified. I didn't even want to look at Sasha, because if I did I knew that I would cry.

Tomo looked back at me as she put her shirt on, and looked like she might cry too. "It's okay Mafuyu-Chan! You're like my sister, and I…..don't like to see you so scared. You don't have to face him right now.." She ran to me and hugged me, "I'll just tell Teresa-Chan and Sasha-Kun that you aren't feeling well, do want some breakfast to be brought up?"

I cried a few more tears as I looked down, I really didn't feel like eating this morning, in fact…I never wanted to eat again. "No thanks Tomo, you just go down and get some food, don't worry about me…..I'll be fine."

Tomo only nodded with a worried look on her face, as she went to the door, giving me one last,uneasy, smile before heading down stairs.

When she was gone, I snuggled under the covers, feeling like a kitten that had just been kicked in its poor little whiskered face. I shut me indigo eyes, as I started to go back to sleep, really starting to feel sick. My emotional out burst must have really worn me out.

I looked over at the window, feeling it's warm rays over the blankets.

I fell asleep while watching the birds outside fly about, making their morning music.

* * *

"I think she's alright….are you sure she was sick Tomo?"

"I..I..uh…S-she said she was feeling unwell! M-maybe she's better now!"

I shifted in my sleep, wanting the voices to stop talking and just leave me be..*Slam!* "Oh…That was the front door…Sasha had to leave early this morning to talk with the father…it looks like he's home now."

I now was fully awake, but kept my eyes closed so I could stay in bed and not have to face, what would surely, be the death of me. I felt Tomo stiffen, I could tell she was trying to think of what to do.

"Oh! U-umm..Teresa-Chan? C-could you stay out there with Sasha-Kun, and let me tend to poor Mafuyu-Chan? S-she's had something like this before..a-and I'm one of the only people who know what to do."

I felt Teresa put a worried hand on my forehead, "Is she going to be alright?"

"Y-yes Teresa-Chan! It isn't serious but…I know Mafuyu-Chan the best and know what to do for her…."

I could feel Teresa lift herself off of the bed, and walk towards the door in a relieved manor. "That's good, I'll just inform Sasha and let him know to leave you two alone for today. Take care of her Tomo, and get well Mafuyf…"

The door shut and I could hear Tomo sigh while whispering, "You can open your eyes now Mafuyu-Chan…" While opening my eyes slowly, I sat up in bed ruffling my night gown a bit.

"Thanks Tomo."

She gave me a smile and laughed a little, "It was no problem Mafuyu-Chan! Hehe, but I must say that Teresa-Chan acted fast! The moment I mentioned that you were ill, she came strait up here to check on you…she really cares about all of us you know…"

I nodded my head while smiling a bit myself, "Yeah she does…it's almost like having a mother around the house!"

Tomo giggled and gave me a sly smile, "Not for long, because I'm sure in no time, that you and Sasha will play both mommy and daddy of the house hold!"

I blushed and ducked under the covers, "N-NO WAY!"

Tomo's giggle only turned into a laugh as she laid on her bed unable to breath. I sighed and hid my still red face, thinking about what I was going to do about Sasha…

"Mafuyu-Chan?"

Although my face was still red I looked at her from under the covers, "Yeah Tomo?"

"You know that..Sasha-Kun cares about you right? Your special to him in some strange way….you know he's going to come up here whether Teresa-Chan forbids him or not. It's just in his nature. He's not just going to stay down there wondering what's wrong with you, he's going to come up himself…"

I saw her face turn serious, "Mafuyu-Chan can't you see you mean something to him…why are you so afraid? C-can you not see it?"

I cast my eyes down, I knew he cared for me on some degree, but…what did he WANT from me? Did he want friendship…or…would he like to be more than that?

"I know he does Tomo…but…would he be repulsed that I…-" I gulped, "-I….love him…" Tomo looked at me amazed, amazed that I actually admitted it. I actually was too.

Then as quickly as she got that look, it turned into a sad one. "I-I guess you have a point there Mafuyu-Chan…but!-" She looked at me with determination, "-I just know that he wants you the same way…it's just! It's just…he doesn't know it yet…but somewhere in his heart, I know he cares for you."

I looked down again as I felt a new rush of tears cascade down my face, her face held so much promise of new dawn that it made me cry, She had hope that I desperately wanted to feel. But couldn't feel. I had to much doubt in my heart to feel anything but doubt itself.

I looked at Tomo, as I lightly pushed some of my dark red hair out of my face. "Y-you think so..?"

Tomo only smiled, "Yes, I truly believe that he does care!"

I smiled as I laid back down, silently deciding to stay in bed for the rest of the day. "I can't say that I truly believe…I still feel scared..but at least I know you have my back."

She smiled and laid down on the bed too, "Always and forever!"

I smiled a big grateful smile and closed my eyes, "Goodnight Tomo…."

"Goodnight Mafuyu-Chan…I'll come back and see you later kay?"

I nodded as she got off the bed and headed outside the door, where she would surely be questioned by Teresa. I lightly closed my eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was surprised to see that it was already dark outside.

'How could I have slept for so long?'

I had just closed my eyes again to try to go back to sleep, when I heard the door squeak open. I thought it was Tomo, since dinner was going on about this time. But after a few moments of listening to the footsteps, I realized it was someone else.

I closed my eyes trying not to move too much, and hoping that they would go away. Maybe it was just Teresa or someone from class coming to check on her…yeah, that had to be it.

My thoughts froze though, as I felt pressure on the bed.

Who was this, and what were they doing?

I felt a warm yet somewhat cold hand touch my forehead. I froze more, if that were even possible, and my heart beat faster. It couldn't be, could it? It couldn't be!! But somewhere in my mind I knew it was, his hand gave it away.

I felt the weight of the bed shift more as the said person, started to move closer to my body. "You're an idiot…."

My heart about beat out of my chest! It was him… I knew his voice just as much as I knew Tomo's! B-but why was he here!?

Just then something Tomo said came back to me_…"I-I guess you have a point there Mafuyu-Chan…but!-" She looked at me with determination, "-I just know that he wants you the same way…it's just! It's just…he doesn't know it yet…but somewhere in his heart, I know he cares for you."_

I closed my eyes slightly tighter. This was all just too much!

"How can you go and get yourself sick.. Stupid woman."

I felt his body lay next to mine, his chest went against my back as he gently put his arms around me. I was so confused…what was going on!?

"It's a good thing you're not awake…you'd probable have thrown the lamp at me by now…"

He put his arms around my waist as put his face into my neck, sighing softly. "Why is it only you I feel truly comfortable around? Why do you make me feel, when no one else can."

He brought me tighter to him, and by this time I could feel his heart-beat against my back. It was beating slow and steady, just like Sasha's personality, and I started to feel numb.

I was surprised my whole body wasn't shaking; it felt so good to have him hold me and say such meaningful things to me. 'Sasha…Sasha..' My mind went blank as only one word went through my mind over, and over, and over again.

'Sasha' that was all that was on my mind right now.

He said nothing more, just held me, and while my own little world…I accidently said his name out loud. "Sasha…."

His body went tense as he held me tighter, his heart beat increased slightly, I could feel it, the pounding in his ribs reached my back, and it was one of the most erotic things I ever felt. I wanted him to stay with me and never leave! I didn't want him to fight other Qwasers, and get himself hurt! I just wanted him to stay….

I felt his hand touch my lips slightly before slowly getting up and heading towards the door.

"Sasha, you should have listened to me." I heard Teresa's voice from the hall way, "Tomo told me not let anyone in…"

"Huh..I don't care. If that woman lives with me and is sick, I have the right to see her."

Teresa was then quiet as Sasha made his way down the hall.

While Teresa walked as well, I laid on my bed wide awake and sad. He had been so close…only to go away.

I love him…after all this time I can admit that I love him but…I can't touch him. I looked at the wall and blushed, 'But he touched me…'

I shook my head as I slipped under the covers more and tried to think of what to do. "I'll just have to make it through tomorrow, and wait to see what happens I guess.." And in the back of mind I thought….'Maybe Tomo was right…'

* * *

**_I hope this turned out okay! Please review though, so I can know what you ACTAULLY think about the story! Please and thank you!(^-^)_**


	2. Kisses of confusion

_**Okay guys, here the next chapter and I hope you all like it! **_

_**And thank you for all that reviewed! You have my most gracious thanks!(^-^)**_

_**DISCLAIMER!: DON'T OWN SEIKON NO QWASER!**_

_RAIN_

'Ugh…..I hate the bright..light..wait..what..?' I opened my eyes a little more to see that it was morning once again, and if I was right, it was a Saturday. Yes! No academy today OR tomorrow, YES! In a much better mood today I got out bed and started to go through my drawers like crazy, trying to find something nice and casual to wear.

While looking through my clothes though I noticed something odd….Tomo wasn't here? I wonder why she didn't come back up last night. 'I guess I'll have to ask her when I get down stairs.' I glanced over at the clock as I started to grab a piece of under wear and a bra, it was 7:30. 'Wow, I usually wake up a lot later than that! But…I guess yesterday I just slept the day away, so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise.'

*Knock!Knock!* I glanced over at the door a little surprised, and not a moment later Teresa came in. "Good morning Mafuyu. How are you feeling?"

I gave Teresa a friendly smile and waved her worry away casual, "Oh, don't worry about me! I'm just fine! I had…sort of an off day yesterday, but I'm fine now!"

Teresa in return smiled back at me and stated that she was going to make breakfast, "Oh…and before I go Mafuyu….you might want to know that Sasha might come in here at anytime. He….was pretty…I guess you could call it, worried, yesterday. I told him he couldn't come in, so he had to stay out, but he might take the chance today to come sneak in."

I stiffened as I put my designer, black lace, shorts on**(AN: I wish I could have those!)** She was talking about Sasha. And if she was really awake last night, then he had disobeyed Teresa and came in to see her…and*Blushes* cuddle with her. GAH! She had to quit Teresa was still here! I looked at Teresa from the corner of my eye as I put on a purple, lacey tank-top. She was distracted! Thank goodness….that could have been bad!

When I had put on my top, I turned to face Teresa, smiling like there was no tomorrow. "Oh! You…think he would sneak in Teresa? But…why would he?"

Teresa returned my smile as she made her way to the door, "Because….I've never seen him make that face before….."

My smile faded into a curious look, what was she talking about? "W..what face…Teresa..?"

Teresa turned to me with a serious look in her spring green eyes. "…..Worry….worry for you…Mafuyu.."

My body once again stiffened. What was I suppose to do? HE did come into my room last night and cuddle with me. But….why was he doing that?! Why was he….worried…about me…of all people! ME!

"Mafuyu.-" I looked up to see Teresa still standing there, her look was still the same, "He really does…care about you…more than anyone else…in the world."

With wide eyes I watched Teresa walk away, and out into the hall. "Please…don't be afraid of him..Mafuyu…it would truly hurt him to know…that you are afraid…" And with that she was gone, with the door closed behind her.

I stood there, near my drawers, for few moments…until I was sure she and everyone else were gone. When I was sure, I sank down to the floor. 'Why!? Why is all this happening!? I don't understand anymore! I know that I love him yet….he's so DISTANT! And now! NOW TERESA TELLS ME HE CARES!' My fragile frame started to shake, and I felt my heart twist into a strange, painful knot.

I felt so safe being in Sasha's arm last night…and now I'm sure I can never let him go. He showed me compassion that I had only dreamed about!

He…made me feel like I would always be safe and have someone to trust..b-because…he would always be there….to take care of me.

I started to cry harder, and for one of the first times in my life..I felt like a real woman…not just some girl that could always take care of herself, and never cry, some one who in some ways seemed more like a man than woman. But no….I truly was a woman..and right now I yearned for the touch of my protector…for him to hold me and tell me..that he loves me..

*Scuttle!Scuttle!Scuttle!Scuttle!***(AN: Supposed to be feet walking! But...it seems a liiitttllleee weird! Sorry!)  
**

"S-Sasha-Kun! P-please! L-leave Mafuyu-Chan alone for right now! S-she not feeling well!" I heard a silent, 'Hn!' in reply to Tomo's pleas.

I froze as my tears fell harder, it was Sasha, he…had come to check on me again. I put my face into my arms…knowing that..if Teresa were right..it would make him upset to see my tears.

Just then I heard the door burst open. "Huh!Huh! Huh! HUH! Sasha-Kun please don't run so fast!A-and PLEASE! Come back down stairs..-"

"-Mafuyu?"

Sasha cut Tomo off mid-sentence as I heard foot steps come closer to where I was and I couldn't say anything…the emotion that I felt when his hands touched me was indescribable, I…couldn't speak.."MAFUYU."

I could feel his hands tense up as he held my head. I still couldn't speak..for if I did…I would cry. I know I would…I could feel it deep down inside.

Then without a word he ruffly…yet gently..forced my chin up to face his own face.

When I looked into his eyes the world stood still, his eyes were such a pretty shade of ice teal, and they had a look of concern and seriousness. I felt stray tears run down my face, even though it had been obvious already that I had been crying before, my face was red and wet from my previous tears.

When he saw the tear run down my face, his eyes went wide with fear and his whole body tensed. I looked over and saw that Tomo had slipped out the door to give us privacy.

I stiffened a bit more. I was alone with him.

I looked him in the eyes again…almost getting lost in their beautiful color.

He pulled my face closer to his, confusion and frustration written all over his face. "WHY ARE YOU CRYING? WHY?"

I started to cry again as I closed my eyes..I had to answer I just had too! "I'm…just really confused..and I …-" my voice got faint and started to crack, the lump in my throat winning the battle. "-I'm just so…scared.."

Without another word he brought me to his chest and hugged me tightly. His eyes were wide with anger and confusion, I could tell he wanted to find the one that hurt me…but actually…the one that was hurting me was…me. My insecurities were making me feel so weak and cold. I felt alone, scared, and confused.

I didn't know what else do, so I just cried softly into his chest, every now and then he would hug me tighter and stroke my hair.

After a while I started to calm down…only sniffling and no more tears. I was so tired now…I hated emotional break downs..they always wear you out

! I closed my eyes and laid my head on Sasha's chest feeling so comfortable that I didn't want to move. I laid my head right over his heart, it's beat was steady and strong, and slowly making me fall asleep.

I felt Sasha pull me even closer to him, I looked up for moment, too tired to completely move my head. His eyes were closed, and his face was emotionless, and breathing even and calm.

I thought he was asleep, but then while I was still looking at him, with his eyes still closed he leaned down whispered right in my ear. "You don't have to be scared anymore…not with me around.." I closed my eyes tightly as I hugged him with all my might. I knew what I had to do…I had to give a hint that I cared. I couldn't tell him, that I loved him just yet…but…just so he knows that I need him..and that I care about him.

"Don't' every leave Sasha..please…don't..-" I somehow lifted my head to look at him, my eyes filled with passion that would probable give my whole self away. "-Don't ever..leave me.."

He slowly opened his eyes, and they widened slightly at the look on my face, but slowly they softened as he whispered, "I won't…"

I felt like the fire in my heart was about to burst, he looked at me so gently and he was holding me with such protective arms, I wanted nothing more than to tell him that I loved him…but now…wasn't the right time. "Sasha…I…" We just continued stare…and then Sasha's eyes got a stange look in them, it was an intense look that took my breath away.

He gracefully lowered his head brushing his face against mine, "Mafuyu…"

My whole body shuddered; I love how he said my name. "Sasha.."

He then lifted his face from mine and then caught my lips with his.

With eyes shot right open, I looked at the ceiling, wondering what I was supposed to do. I was in shock at what he was doing...

He pulled me closer and the kissing got more intense. I slowly closed my eyes, as I started to kiss him back, the passion in my heart finally bursting like fireworks, at a summer festival.

My arms went around his neck as his went protectively and possessively around my waist. His kisses were so tender and so passionate at the same time that I thought I would melt! And some time during the kissing, I fell to the floor, and Sasha was quickly on top of me again. Our emotions running wild, as our heart beats went crazy in our chests.

When we had to breath, he sat up on his elbows and looked at me, and knew my face was flushed and red, but this only seemed to catch Sasha's attention more. "Mafuyu….I….I have to go…" I looked up at him sad, and while still on the floor, I turned my head away.

But he lifted me up so I could look at him, "Mafuyu…I'll…see you later.." He gave me one last kiss on the lips and then left, closing the door behind him.

When he was gone, I sat on Tomo and I's bed in bewilderment. 'What just happened?'

* * *

**_Hope that this chapter pleases all of you! SASHA+MAFUYU FLUFF!!!! There will be more soon! See ya!(^.*)_  
**


	3. Belonging to the Wolf

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Here's the next chapter, and once again I hope that this isn't moving to fast! Sorry if it is!_**

**_AND A HUGE THANK YOU, TO ALL THAT REVIEWED! YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY ROCK, AND I LOVE GETTING THEM!(^.^)_**

**_WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF UP AHEAD!  
_**

_**RAIN**_

After Sasha had kissed me, I was left there in complete shock. What had just happened…why…had all of this happened at once? I didn't feel like crying, or feel like being happy. I was just to confused. So…I sat on the bed thinking, while glancing out the window watching the chipper morning birds sing their songs, and be as free as they wished to be.

I sighed; this was way too complicated, and only seemed to get worse.

Teresa, Tomo,and….Sasha…had gone out today to help Tomo get a new bra, or set of bras! SHE WAS STILL GROWING! Mumbling as I looked at my chest sadly, my breasts were so SMALL! And….even though it shouldn't matter, it made me feel so…so..so small, not only in breast size but to myself too. People had always looked down on me, and only say a street girl with a big mouth.

But I wasn't either of those things, I wasn't like Hana who belonged to a gang that loved to hurt and discard others as if they were nothing. No, in fact, I'm a rather soft person. I may be a bit bossy, but I'm really not a mean or rash person. I don't like to hurt others and I've always strived to be my best, hoping to reach others expectations one day!

To show them that I'm a sweet caring, and sometimes rather motherly person, and love my friends to death!

I glanced down sadly at the bed sheet, I was really happy to have people who cared if I lived or died, but…If Sasha couldn't love…I…*drop!* I little startled, I looked down and saw a lone tear laying there. Then another question came to mind…why was I crying so much lately?

I mean, I am a very passionate person that I know for sure, but this is just getting ridicules! Roughly I rubbed my tears away and glanced out the window again.

"Mamma! Mamma!"

I got up and looked out the window at hearing the cry of a little girl. When I looked, I saw a little girl gripping her mothers warm, smooth hands while smiling.

"Mamma! Can we get some ice-cream? PLEASE!?"

The women with light brown hair laughed at her little girl, "Ahahaha, Sure, what flavor do you want?"

The small child beamed. "I want chocolate-vanilla!" The women smiled warmly and nodded, "Okay! Lets hurry though, it's going to be dark soon and papa's going to want us to be home when he gets there."

The child nodded and led her mother, who started laughing gentle, along to the vendor not far away.

When they were gone I had to smile, I had always wanted to be mother. Why? I guess the reason is, is that I never had a family when I was little, and I would like to give MY OWN child the things I never had. And…..(I glanced at my feet)..to show people that I can be caring, and to be remember as a caring , gentle mother to the child that I bore, and to give it all the love and attention that it needed.

But that wasn't the only reason I wanted a baby, I had always adored children anyway, babies especially, and wanted to have one of my own badly. Maybe one of these days though, I would have a baby of my own to care for, sigh, I could only wish.

"Mafuyu!"

I looked down out into the street, and was surprised to see…SASHA!?

He looked up at me with a blank, yet gentle face. I looked down and smiled shyly at him, "Hey Sasha!" I glanced to see where Teresa and Tomo were, but didn't see them anywhere. "Wheres Tomo and Teresa?"

He kicked some dirt in irritation, "They were getting on my nerves…so I came back early to check…on you."

I blushed at bit at that and smiled. "O-okay, well I-I have some brochette already made in the kitchen! I'll meet you down stairs, and warm some up for you!" He gave me a sweet smile, "Thanks, I would like that!"

Then with that he strode in the front door calmly, while I tried to fix my hair to look more attractive if I could. I looked around for something to hold my hair, and had almost lost hope, until I glanced at the corner of my dresser and saw a lovely light blue colored ribbon.

I smiled and a quickly grabbed it, putting it my hair as a lazy pony tail in the back. Letting the end of the ribbon flow down my back. With that, I straitened my clothes and then headed down stairs.

I was a bit nervous, me and Sasha were alone again and..anything could happen. When I came at the bottom of the stairs, I saw Sasha leaning against the post at the bottom of the steps. I once again blushed, he had actually waited for me to come down stairs?

When I reached the 5th to last step his eyes snapped open and he turned to look at me with his famous emotionless expression. But his eyes gained a curious look as he look at my hair. "You have ribbon in your hair." He said rather bluntly, but I smiled anyway, I knew he liked it.

I then proceeded to the kitchen to warm up Sasha's favorite food. I could feel his intense gaze on my back the whole time, and I started to shake slightly under his gaze. I felt nervousness and pleasure at the same time, when he was staring at me.

With a brave smile I turned around and set the brochette on the table, and then went to get some water from the fridge.

I breathed in deep breaths as I put the water pitcher on the counter and turned around to ask Sasha how much water he wanted. But as I turned around, I bumped into something hard.

I glanced up to see, to my great pleasure and fear, Sasha leaning over me with that strange look in his eyes again. I put my hands behind me, and leaned backwards into the counter, but Sasha only put his hands on the counter at both sides of my waist. He leaned further into me, I started to close my eyes, feeling every part of my body tense up.

"Sasha…" And with that Sasha dove in head frist, attacking my lips and brushing them like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

I didn't know what was happening with me and Sasha lately….and to be honest, it confused me greatly…but it felt so good, and at the moment I didn't care about anything except Sasha.

He moved his hands from the counter to my love handles, leaning his chest onto mine. After a moment we parted and just started at each other, "Sasha…what …are we..doing?" I asked trying to get my much need breathe back into my body.

"I don't know…" He then gave me a look that said….dare I even sagest it..possessive? But before I could ponder it more, he started talking again, "But I do know this…every time I'm around you…-" He leaned his face closer to mine, "-I feel this…need…to get closer to you..I feel…like I have to touch you…in these odd and strange ways. And it brings me great pleasure..even more pleasure then having soma."

I looked at him shocked, unable to move.

He loved kissing me more than having soma…was it even possible? Did I matter to him that much? I could only wish and pray.

My thoughts cut short again as Sasha leaned his head into my neck, whispering the most shocking thing of all, "I don't like it…when other men touch you…-" He leaned back and looked directly into my eyes, "- Stay away from other men…you only belong to me."

I gasped and gaped at him, unable to say anything, he must of took it the wrong way, because he looked down, as if in shame. "I'm sorry….I don't understand these feelings…I'm sor-" But cut him short by kissing him on the mouth, I didn't feel him respond due to the shock from my guess. But I decided not to stop there, and grabed his hand and put it on my lower waist allowing him to touch me.

After a minute I pulled away, and saw a still shocked Sasha. I smiled and hugged him around the neck, "I don't know what I feel either Sasha…but I think…we feel the same thing..would it be okay..if I belonged to you?"

He lowered his head against mine and shoved me against him. "Of…course you can…you..stupid woman." His eyes were closed in concentration, as I looked at him amazed. "I really care about you Sasha…"

He opened his eyes and gave me a gentle look, while rubbing my back, "I know..me too."

I smiled and kissed him again, in which he quickly responded and brought me closer to him. I pulled away though, remembering about Sasha's brochette. "Sasha your brochettes getting cold, we should eat now."

Sasha shook his head in a no, as he pulled me back into him. "No, I want you right now not brochette."

I blushed and looked away while scolding him, "N-Now Sasha! It's warm and ready, and you haven't even eaten yet…so!-" I felt him purr against me as he pushed me on top of the counter while hugging my waist, "I will eat…as long as it's your soma….*BANG!* GAH!!"

I really didn't want to hit him, really, I loved him to much to hurt him to much. But he was just being so…difficult!

If we ever had children, I would have two instead of just one-WAIT! I did not just say…AHHHH!!! Stop those thoughts! STOP IT RIGHT NOW MAFUYU ORIBE!

"Mafuyu!"

I looked down and saw a slightly worried Sasha, still rubbing his wounded head. "You okay?"

I just smiled slightly and nodded, "Yeah…I'm okay, just lost in thought for minute there…"

"What were you thinking about?"

I blushed at his question, and shook my head, "N-Nothing really!"

He looked unconvinced, but helped me off the counter anyway, "Hey…if I eat the food….can I come see you later tonight?"

I looked at him surprised, but nodded…I wanted to see him later, and since he asked, there was no way I was saying NO!

With a please nod he sat down and ate his food quickly, apparently liking my food. I sighed as I watched him eat, and even laughed a little silently.

What a day today has been!

* * *

_**I hope this was to your liking, and thank all the reviewers of this story, you guys are AMAZING!**_

_**Please review this chapter and I'll see you next time! BYE!~***_


	4. Addicted to Love

**_Here's the next chapter as promised!_**

**_I hope you enjoy it, and I hope it isn't to cliche!_**

**_WARNING: super fluffy alert! Along with some lime! :)  
_**

_**RAIN**_

"Mafuyu?"

I looked up at Sasha lovingly as we sat on my and Tomo's bed. We decided to spend time together before Tomo and Teresa came home.

"Yes?"

"Can we lie down?"

I looked at him somewhat startled, we couldn't possibly lie down! Not with the constant threat of Tomo and Teresa coming in, on them! "Ummm…I don't think that's such a good id-" My eyes went wide as Sasha grabbed me from behind and dragged both of us to the mattress.

I blushed, my whole face was in Sasha's rather small, but strong chest that had an excited heart beat behind it.

"Hummm…you're to noise…"

I could only sigh in response, Sasha would be Sasha whether I was his girl or not…wait..Was I his girl? I wasn't sure…. Hummm, when you think about it probable. But I wasn't going to be one of those overly clingy girls that dwell night and day about it. He cared for me a lot, and that was enough in itself.

I, now knowing I wasn't going anywhere soon, tried to shift into a comfortable position…which only made Sasha growl at me.

You know Sasha actually was really like a wolf in some ways! Always alone, and observing everything around him constantly….not to mention he was as cold as the snow sometimes.

"Grrrrrr…Mafuyu quit moving so much! Hey, are you listening?"

I shook my thoughts away as I looked up from his chest to his face, "Uummmm…What?" I said rather embarrassingly, that was one of the blondest things I think I've ever said…either that or it was up in the top ten!

Sasha closed his eyes, as his face twisted with a look of irritation. ".."

My eyes went wide, he was acting like a grade A , BAKA! I squinted my eyes into a glare, I could move if I damn well please!

"I can move if I want too!" I felt his body stiffen under mine, then my face lost its brave mask and instead switched with an uneasy one. Why did I get upset over THAT!? It such a stupid thing, and Now Sasha's irritated!

I, somewhat scared, looked back at Sasha. He didn't seem TO irritated, but he did seem rather annoyed.

I stared at him for a few moments, wondering what he was going to do next. And then….without a word he flipped our positions. "Eeekkk!" I managed to make a small 'eekk' as he flipped both of us over.

I stared up at him with dilated eyes, as he towered over me, with his hands on both sides of my head. "You really should learn to listen…-" He smirked and leaned his head down to my ear and whispered, "-And since you defied me….I think it's time for you to stop holding out on me with your soma…"

I swear my face went into flames! HE WANTED SOMA! AND RIGHT NOW!? I'm not going to lie, I wouldn't mind giving all the soma I had to him ,but….what about Teresa and Tomo? What would happen if they came in and saw us…GAAAHHH!!! NO!!!!

"N-No! W-we can't!" But he acted as if he hadn't listened, and started to kiss my neck slowly. "S-sasha…s-stop…." I was losing will, and losing will fast! At this rate I would give my whole self to Sasha....I loved him already...and that was enough to make me want him, and I had always wanted to feel safe in his arms as he showed his feelings for me. But it was just…not the right time! NO! WE CAN'T DO THIS!! HOW DID THIS EVEN START!? CAN SOMEONE TELL ME AGAIN!?

"SASHA!!" I then somehow proceeded to push a rather shocked Sasha off of me. And once he was off I spoke a few more words. "S-sasha we can't! Not right now…it's not the right time…"

I then looked at Sasha as he sat on the bed and sighed, "Why not? No ones around to see us…whats the big deal?"

I looked down at the sheets in thought, was it really a terriable time to have a private moment with him? If you think about it, this was a really rare time right now. Usually we would have Teresa and Tomo with us all the time…maybe we wouldn't have another moment like this for a while.

I sighed a deep heavy sigh, it was probable the best opportunity, and I was wasting time.

"Sasha?"

I saw him look up at me with curious face, most of the lust from his eyes gone but not entirely. "What is it..?"

Now that I had his attention, I did a very nerve racking thing...well it was for me, I started to take off my shirt and then removed my bra right in front of him.

Embarrassingly, I watched his face turn slightly red and his eyes grow large as he watched me undress.

When my bra was gone, I spoke in quivering voice, "I-I thought about what you said a minute ago, and knew…that you were right..w-we won't get another chance f-for a while.. so…we s-s-should enjoy it for now…"

He gave me concerned look, and crawled closer to me. "We don't have to, if you don't want to."

His face was luckily close to mine so I could gathered his face in my hands. "It's okay…it's just…I'm not too used to giving my soma still and…I'm still pretty inexperienced….I guess I'm just a tad nervous."

He gave me a gentle look, and his cold looking eyes held a certain softness as he gathered me in his arms.

"Neither am I, even though I've taken soma from multiple women, I've never been any closer than that with any of them."

He pulled back and looked at me with a strong face, "You are the only woman I want to go further with…and it's just soma that I'm taking…for the moment….later..I'll take something else…and make you mine."

My softened, I knew what he meant exactly, he had never made love before, just like me, and he wanted to be my first and for me to belong only to him.

I nodded and slowly guided his head down to my breast. I felt his breath stop short for a moment before attacking my breast, I stopped breathing for a moment and gasped, my eyes squeezing shut. "U-uh..ooohh…Sasha…"

I felt Sasha's arms go around my waist as he pulled me closer to him still taking my soma, my whole body tensed as his tongue messaged a tender spot on my breast.

I started to breathe harder as I fell back on the bed, sweat started to bead down my forehead as the pleasure continued.

"Mafuyu..?"

I looked and saw Sasha was leaning on his elbows hovering right over me, he seemed like he wanted more than soma now. Maybe I had groaned to much, and his couldn't take it?

"Yeah..?" I asked meekly and tiredly.

"You really shouldn't groan like that…-" He started to kiss my collar bone, nipping my flesh ever now and then. "-It makes me want to do more than take your soma…" And with that, he kissed me on the mouth roughly as he started to knee my breast. I gasped in surprise and pleasure as I felt his kisses and his hands on my both of my breasts.

I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing his face closer to mine, both of us were in too much ecstasy to know what we were doing anymore.

After another moment of kissing Sasha's shirt was off, and my hands roamed over his pale flesh as he kissed me all over my shuddering body, and had his hands firmly on my waist. Not to long after Sasha's shirt was off, we finally stopped kissing, "W-we probable shouldn't go any further right now…but..that was…nice."

Sasha smirked as he laid down beside me, and brought me on his chest, "Just nice?" I smiled sheepishly, "Okay..it was very..erotic.."

"That's more like it."

"Hummm…"

We were quiet from then on, both of us tired from our rough housing a little earlier. I laid on Sasha's still unclothed chest and listened to his heart-beat, which was still steady.

"Goodnight Sasha…"

I felt him lay his hand on my head while his other hand went to my back.

"Goodnight Mafuyu…"

And with that, I fell into a very comforting sleep with Sasha's heart-beat as my lullaby.

* * *

**_I hope everyone liked this, and I hope it wasn't to cheesy!_**

**_Please review!:)  
_**


End file.
